vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Timothy
Timothy "Tim" was Davina's first love interest, who first appeared in Girl in New Orleans. Davina referred to him as her "best friend." He was killed by deadly poison in an attempt to kill Davina after being compelled to poison them both by Klaus. Elijah also acknowledged that he was Davina's first love. History He knew Davina since they were ten years old. They attended the same school for some time until Davina got pulled out at some point around the time of the first attempt at the Harvest ritual. The Originals Series Season One In Girl in New Orleans, Davina asked Marcel to let her go to the Dauphine Street Music Festival, later revealing that she wanted to go because she knew he always performed with his violin at the festivals. Cami helped her reconnect with him by arranging a meeting between Davina and Timothy at St. Anne's Church, not knowing that Klaus had compelled Cami to do this in order to use Tim as leverage to gain her allegiance. Tim got hurt during the fight in the church, and his violin was broken. Klaus healed Tim but only after Davina promised to owe him a favor. Tim was then compelled to forget what happened, including that he had seen Davina that night. In The Casket Girls, Tim was found by Klaus at the Casket Girls festival, where he one again compelled him and held him hostage in order to draw her to the Mikaelson compound. When Davina arrived, she took Klaus, Elijah, and Marcel out in turn with her extremely powerful magic (which had evolved since the last time she confronted Klaus, thanks to the impending deadline for the Reaping) and fled with Tim, Rebekah and Josh. Rebekah informed them that she wanted to show them something and took them the Garden, where she revealed to them that Marcel sends the vampires who betray him to be imprisoned there to starve and desiccate. Upon seeing what a horrible man her "father" was, Davina was shocked and overwhelmed. Tim, who was worried about her, offered her a bottle of water to drink to calm down. After she drank, he admitted that Klaus had compelled him to drink the poisoned water, and to make her drink it, too. He was then overcome by a coughing fit before he died, followed quickly in death by Davina. While Marcel managed to protect Davina from death due to a protection spell he forced Celeste to cast on her, he had no idea that Tim was affected and thus didn't have him protected as well. Davina was absolutely heartbroken by the death of her first love after being revived without him, and teamed up with Rebekah to plot her vengeance against Klaus for his actions. In A Closer Walk With Thee, Davina used Tim's violin in a seánce, and he was shown playing the violin in archive footage. At the end of the episode, Mikael appeared to Davina and told her he was sorry for what Klaus did to Tim. He also informed her that Tim had moved on and found peace. Personality Tim was shown to be very nice, and was shown to have cared for Davina. He was also very passionate about music, and performed in many of the music festivals in New Orleans. Physical Appearance Tim had dark hair, blue-green eyes and was also an attractive young man. Name Timothy means "in God's honour". Appearances TOS1 *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' (archive footage) *''The Casket Girls'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' (hallucination) Trivia *In Sinners and Saints, after Elijah fully awakened from being daggered, Elijah repaired Tim's violin. *The violin piece he plays in Girl in New Orleans is called "In Crimson" and was composed by Jesse Greene. *He is the first human in TO/TVD universe to die from being poisoned. * His relationship with Davina could be described as Romeo and Juliet-like; Being from two conflicting factions (humans and witches), them both being very young when they met/fell in love/died, Tim being poisoned (much like Romeo), and Davina dying from the blade (much like Juliet) Gallery Tim TO 1x04.jpg Tim 2 TO 1x04.jpg Tim 3 TO 1x04.jpg Tim 4 TO 1x04.jpg Tim 5 TO 1x04.jpg Tim 6 TO 1x04.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (12) FULL.jpg Casket52.jpg Casket54.jpg Casket66.jpg Casket77.jpg Casket78.jpg Casket79.jpg Casket83.jpg Casket84.jpg Casket91.jpg Casket98.jpg Casket99.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Protagonists